Our plan is to continue the evaluation of the combined effects of acute head injury and ethanolism. Both effects primarily influence membrane function in the central nervous system and it is accordingly reasonable to consider a synergistic action. This combination is a common one and is found in at least 30 per cent of appropriate neurosurgical admissions. The current work is divided into 3 broad areas: (1), local hemyodynamic changes, (2), fluid balance and (3), combined CNS depression. The objective in the first area is to study blood flow and tissue waters during ethanolism plus impact of intracranial compression. Carotid blood flows were measured with an electromagnetic flow meter in this setting in our laboratory during an early phase of the work. This aspect will be explored in the proposed research with local cortical flows utilizing the hydrogen clearance method. Major effort was directed to alterations in fluid balance with acute ethanolism in earlier work. The chronic aspect will be scrutinized in the planned work because of the significant number of chronic alcoholics seen with fluid balance problems. This work involves evaluation of patterns of diuresis and fluid retention. Combined CNS depression refers to the additive effects of trauma and ethanolism on respiration and other functions. In the proposed work, special attention will be given to effects on the cardiovascular system. Finally, several therapeutic modalities will be tested in the combined ethanol-trauma models; these include steriods and general hypothermia.